Exposed Emotions
by Noir Nire
Summary: A short little oneshot...FAX FLUFF! Valentines Day Fluff


**A/N-** Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day! Me and my friend Ani were bored on our snow day (WOOT!) so we decided to co-author a one-shot Fax hit. On Valentines Day, tell us what you think! Oh and please read bitchywriter101 and my fic "Something Lost, Something Found" Oh by the way

_This means the Voice_

_**And this means Max's thoughts**_

And this means normal talking!

**Disclaimer-** No, neither Ani nor I own Maximum Ride. I don't think James Patterson is two crazy 15 year old girls! Well I would hope not. I want to own Fang though…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I woke up earlier than usual this morning. It was raining lightly outside and I heard the faint sound of a radio coming from the kitchen, shaking my head I got of bed to go take a shower(woo shower!) and do all the stuff that normal "humans" did in the morning. As I walked back into my room, I turned and looked at my calendar I saw it was Valentines Day. Ugh I hate Valentines Day; it's so happy and romantic and reminds me that no one would love me. Rolling my eyes, I slipped a light blue t-shirt and jeans on and wondered into the kitchen. Passing Iggy's room I found him asleep, wait then who's in the kitchen?

I started walking a little faster since Iggy was the only one who knew how to cook, well cook all that well. Most of us could cook something but usually something was blown up. Worry began to take over my senses and I hurried faster towards the kitchen. I turned the corner to see Fang cooking a very nice and welcoming breakfast. He heard me enter and turned around. Fang gave me a quick smile then went back to his emotionless face that he always wore.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked nonchalantly. He nodded shortly and said "Sit Max, I don't wait you to mess up breakfast" I growled at him but Fang just turned and smirked at me happily.

"What's with the happy mood today Fang?" I asked, slightly puzzled. He shrugged at me, not answering. He could be so frustrating at times; I shook my head knowing it was useless to be mad at him. Shaking my head, I propped my legs up at the table leaning back in my chair to tip back so I could relax. I was comfortable yet there was something different about Fang. Fang was never this cheery, not that I could remember. Then it hit me, today was Valentine's Day. Is he doing this for me? What if he likes me? Oh god what if he loves? I don't like him? Do I?

"_Yes you do. You just won't admit it_." My voice chimed in.

"**_I do not like Fang." _**I growled in my head.

"_Fine but denial wont get you anywhere with him."_

I rolled my eyes and replayed "**_What if I do? How's that going to change anything?"_** I could almost hear the Voice sigh.

"_Because Maximum, you love him, he loves you and that's how it's supposed to be"_

"**_Wait...what? What do you mean Voice?" _**As per usual though, my Voice didn't give me an answer. Like it ever gave me one when I wanted it.

"Max, you okay?" Fang asked, almost sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fang. Just fine" I smiled at him. His smiled faded for a minute as he saw me role my eyes and scowl upwardly.

"You sure you okay?" He asked making sure I wasn't going completely insane or anything.

"Yeah, the Voice is just confusing me" I replied using a mask of happiness to cover the annoyance to my voice

"Does it ever not confuse you?" Fang said setting a plate down in front of me and one across from me. We shared a laugh for the first time. Wait! We were laughing...like together.

"**_Uhh voice you still there?"_** I asked

"_Yes Max, I'm still here. I never left"_ Wait okay this is weird it answered me.

"**_Does Fang really love me?"_** I asked afraid of the rejection I might face.

"_Yes he does, look in his eyes_"

I took a bite of the eggs and looked up, locking my eyes with Fang's. Instead of being the hard brown they usually were; they were a softer chocolate brown, shining with something that I didn't understand. He quickly broke my gaze and looked down at his plate, a slight hint of pink dancing on his cheeks.

"You okay Fang?" I teased playfully.

"I'm fine Max, just fine" He mumbled, not looking at me.

Okay so yeah he might love but what. Is he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do. I was flipping out about something that might never happen. Okay Max calm down-this is no biggie. Okay just calm down there ya go. Better. I took a sigh of relief when I started eating and used my food as an excuse to not look at Fang. About two or three minutes i looked up to feel something different for Fang that I had never felt. Was it love? I don't know nor do I understand it. I just knew that when I looked at him he was just better. His hair fell across his eyes as the sunlight hit it and gleamed off of it, when did Fang start to look so cute?

"Max?" Fang's quiet voice startled me.

"Yeah Fang?" I wondered looking up at him. He smiled at me, saying "You done eating?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Cuz I got a surprise for you, come here" He smiled at me, grabbing my hand. What was Fang doing? I allowed Fang to pull me up, put I was unsure. What was Fang doing?

"_Its fine, trust Fang Max and you'll be shown something you've never seen before"_

Jeez why couldn't my Voice ever give helpful advice?

"**_Okay so what will happen?_**" I asked annoyed, I don't like being left in the dark.

"_Let him take the lead, stay clam and juts go with the flow"_ my Voice told me, I swear it was smiling. I sighed as Fang brought me into the living room. He sat me down on one of the love seats, and sat down across from me. As he tucked some loose hairs behind my ear as an excuse to touch me, I could feel my face begin to heat up and I looked away. "Should I be flattered, that you blushed at that touch?" Fangs gentle voice was soothing and comforting. His warm hand brought my head over slightly to look him in the eyes. I could see fear but among the fear was hope and something bright. Fang smiled gently at me before cupping my face is his rough hands.

"Happy Valentines Day Maximum" he whispered, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I slipped my hands around his neck. The kiss was so unlike my first kiss, I felt as though my first kiss didn't even count. Fang's was so gentle yet full of passion, he finally pulled back; our need of oxygen overtaking us. He smiled at me and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I blushed under his gentle lips, and he smiled at me again.

"Happy Valentines Day Fang, I love you" I whispered before leaning up and catching his soft lips with my own. I felt a hand slid to my lower back, pressing me to him and another hand angling my head so we could kiss better. Sighing softly as his gentle touch as his hand slid from my head to down my spine, he deepened the kiss without warning. Not that I'm complaining though, I love Fang. Everything about him, I just love him. Fang leaned forward pushing me back slightly, and I had forgotten that we were on one of the love seat. I finally hit the arm of the couch and fluttered my eyes open as I felt Fang pull away.

"Can this be real?" I asked out loud

"Yes, Max this can happen and is." Fang said quietly.

He leaned down for another kiss when I automatically scanned the room and looked to find, the four others staring at us in amazement.

Gazzy must have told Iggy because Iggy's face was stark white and shocked. . I fluttered my eyes shut and just let Fang go on. His soft lips fluttered over mine, sweet and soft but they still held the utmost passion and Fang pressed them harder against mine. I never realized love could be this great. Fang pulled back from me smiling, lighting his whole face up.

"Fang I love you...but what do you think the others would say if they saw us and or where watching what just happened?" Fang caught the hint and looked over to the doorway. He looked down at me then at them again and shrugged, leaning down to kiss me again. I gently pushed his shoulders away and said "Not now Fang, we have kids in the room."

"Hey, we aren't kids!" Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel shouted together. I laughed and said "To me you guys are, all of you"

"If I wasn't blind, I would be blind right now" Iggy groaned, shaking his head.

"But it's so cute Iggy!" Nudge grinned happily.

"It's weird Nudge, like-like watching -uh- parents kiss or something like that" Gazzy said, shaking his head slightly.

"But it's so cute Gazzy!" Angel grinned happily at me.

"Come on you three, I think the lovebirds want sometime alone" Iggy laughed, picking up on mine and Fang's desire to be alone right now. He waited until he heard them leave and go into the kitchen.

"Fang, you ever dare to hurt Max, I will kick your butt" Iggy growled slightly.

"I would never hurt Max, I love her" Fang stated boldly before Iggy nodded and left the room.

"You love me?" I asked meekly.

"Of course Maximum, I love you" Fang whispered gently before leaning down and kissing me, hard and deep. I smiled before getting absorbed in Fang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Done, told it was quick and sweet or so we hope. Please review and tell us what you think!


End file.
